Kingdom Hearts 2: A new Adventure
by FanFic4ever
Summary: In the world of Kingdom Hearts, there is one named Kai, Who happens to fall in love with the Queen of the Heartless! But will there love last through the new enemy? Find out!
1. Love at First Sight

Kingdom Hearts  
  
Chapter 1: Love at first sight  
  
A figure walked through Traverse Town. Not many people were left in here...... Most either died or were turned into Heartless. Since Ansem had been destroyed, there has been a new dark force, it's even stroger then Ansem was. In the light ahead a few small heartless were gathered, the figure took a step out of the darkness revealing a 16 year old named Kai, with broad shoulders and some muscles, he was a Heartless Hunter. He pulled out his long sword out of it's holster and jumped at the mini guys, secounds later they were gone. "Those twerps are a wast of my time" He said darkly and turned to what the Heartless were surronded around. It was a small child.   
  
"P-please don't hurt me" He asked sadly  
  
"Hurry home" He said and turned, walking away.  
  
Kai soon walked into the main part of Traverse Town, for some strange reason this is the only place with real human population..... The Heartless never came here so it had always been the best place to live. Kai of course didn't live anywere, he didn't want, nor need to. He thought it was a waste. He walked into the local pub and looked around. There were a few people sitting down at the tables, and a person on one end of the bar. He sat on the other end.   
  
"G'day Mr. Kai What can I get you?" The Bartender said  
  
"The Usual" Kai reply in a low voice, looking at the bar   
  
"You know drinking this stuff so much will kill ye?" The Bartender replied handing it to him "Whats get yer so down?" He asked noticing him acting deppresed  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it" Kai said giving him a dark look and took a long drink from the mug.  
  
"All right" He said "But ya know"  
  
"Know what?" He asked putting down then glass, and stared up at him.  
  
"No ye wouldn't be interested" The bartender shook his hand and turned  
  
"Yes I would" Kai said   
  
"Well" The Bartender tunred leadned over the bar and whispered closer to him "I've heard rumors that the leader of the Heartless is somewere in Traverse Town" At this he looked up and Kai was gone "He forgot to pa-" He said and there was an 'IOU' on the bar.   
  
Kai was standing in a dark part of Traverse Town. He looked up and saw a figure jump from site, he turned and it was gone again. Then it jumped from the shadows in front of Kia. It wasn't an it, it was a She! She looked about his age, with black leathery wings and a long bristling tail waving slowly. Kai felt his heart beating in his ears, he knew thats she wanted. She took a step forward and Kai took a little one back, He tried to reach for his sword but couldn't he felt paralyzed for some reason.....  
  
"Whats your name?" She asked quietly   
  
"My name.......is Kai" He said angry but with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
She took another step towards him, Kai tried to take another step back but he still felt paralyzed. She walked towards Kai slowly, soon they were face to face. She raised her arm to Kai's chest, and stopped. Kai closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe waitning for what he knew was comming. Instead, she stared into Kai's eyes with her own. Her face got closer and closer to his and soon they were kissing. Kai was amazed at this but just didn't ask questions, they soon broke away. She was actually blushing at this "My name is Aura" She said smliling slightly   
  
"Aura......." He replied slighty, then she had turned to go "Wait!" Kai yelled   
  
"Yea?" She said turning a little   
  
"........will I ever see you again?"  
  
"Yes" She said "But I will find you" And at that she sunk into the shadows, leaving Kai Confused, But happy   
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
Please R+R no flames or I consume your soul......... 


	2. Just A Dream?

Chapter 2: Just a dream?  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes and felt himself in a large bed, he looked around. "Were am I?" He asked sitting up and looking around  
  
"Ello Mr. Kai" Said the bartender walking in.  
  
"Um were are we?" He asked looking around  
  
"Ye are right above me pub" He said   
  
"How did I get here?" He asked looking around  
  
"I don't know what happened but I found you collapsed on the ground in the outskirts of Traverce Town, I knew ye would've gottan taken over by them Heartless so I brought you here for the night"   
  
"What do you mean collapsed?" Kai asked   
  
"Ye was just laying on the ground, Probably from the drink" He noted "I told ye them for be for yer"  
  
"Thanks" Kai said standing up and stretching.  
  
"I'll just leave you alone for a bit, got some customers waiting" He said and walked downstairs.   
  
Kai walked around the dampy little room, he saw a dresser with a mirror on it, "Aura.........." He whispered looking into the cracked dirty mirror "Were you......all a dream? Or were you?" He looked at his bed side and saw a little piece of paper reading:  
  
Dear Kai   
  
Meet me in the same place, Be there at mid-night.  
  
love Aura  
  
Kai read the short letter and smiled a little. Picking up his sword from the table he walked downstairs......  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Yes I know it was a VERY short chapter but my hands hurt and I needed to put up a chapter.....so okay well Please Reveiw! 


End file.
